


The Sheriff and the Pirate

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Kinksinber (Kinky December) [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Kinksinber Day 5, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Scarlett is a Disaster, maybe? - Freeform, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Scarlett didn't find treasure in the desert. She found a woman with eyes the color of treasure, dying, and decided to nurse her back to health. Why not?
Relationships: Nisha/Scarlett (Borderlands)
Series: Kinksinber (Kinky December) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560385
Kudos: 8





	The Sheriff and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this kinksinber is late. Note: I'm tired so this fic prolly has mistakes.  
> Kinksinber day 5 - Scarnisha - Hair-pulling, pain play, hickeys, face-sitting

Scarlett had discovered the woman in the sands of Pandora, bleeding, bruised, dehydrated. It wasn't exactly in her nature to rescue people, especially when she didn't know them. She was more the opposite - stab you in the back sort of person. And it wasn't what she'd been planning either. She had been planning to rob the poor woman blind (not that said woman was going to see much longer, anyway, left out here to die), only to discover that one, the woman was broke. Someone must've beaten Scarlett to the looting. And two, there were signs that this dying woman was a fighter - pistols and not to mention the....on the verge of death thing with fighting injuries.

Scarlett was out of a crew. So, dragging this unknown woman with her tattered, blood-stained coat, cowboy hat, and a sheriff's badge(interesting) to the nearest town and giving her some water seemed like it would be more likely to yield a good result. Scarlett had managed to get some food and water down the woman, all while wondering if this was really worth the effort, watching her splutter in half delirium the first day. Still, she knew a fighter when she saw one...

She could always stab her in the back later if it turned out wrong.

A few days later, Scarlett walked into the room she kept her patient in. A gun was jammed in her face. On instinct she batted it away with her hook, and had her own gun trained back. Both women stood in a face off, guns pointed. _Already up? Impressive,_ was her first thought.

"That's not how I would thank the person who saved my life," Scarlett intoned, chuckling. "But I suppose we all have our differences."

The woman squinted. Her shouder-length hair was bedraggled, and it vibrated when she shook her head. "Who the hell are ya?" She rasped. She had a _nice_ voice. It was then Scarlett admitted it to herself - she had a raging crush for this woman. She had a commanding posture, fearsome, even. Powerful women were a weakness to Captain Scarlett.

"Oh, I always forget to introduce myself, silly me. I'm Captain Scarlett."

"You're a pirate?" Nisha scoffed. "Why did you save my life?"

"Oh I was hoping we could be pals!" Scarlett said. "I need people with skill. Come on, dear. What's your name."

"Call me dear again and I will shoot ya," The woman said. "...Name's Nisha."

"Yes, right, _Nisha._ I like that name. I know we'll be best friends! Maybe...more?" She wiggled her brows and winked.

"Whatever you say, pirate. I won't shoot ya, even though I wanna. I don't got a reason to. Take it as a thanks if you want." Nisha lowered her gun. Scarlett noted her eyes were a pretty shade of gold, like the treasure she loved most.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), Scarlett said just that. "Your eyes are pretty, _Sheriff_." She wet her lips. "Anyone tell you that before? They must've."

Nisha's brow twitched. "Wait... Are you... _flirting_ with me?"

Silence. Scarlett cocked her hip.

Nisha surged forward, and Scarlett didn't see a gun, so she didn't try to stop her when Nisha backed her against the wall. "Huh?" She demanded. Nisha got close, breath warm on Scarlett's skin. Scarlett was sure she had some interest glimmering in her eyes.

"Maybe?"

Nisha yanked Scarlett's hair.

"Ow ow- OWW!" Scarlett yelped. But she was also blushing, somehow, and feeling warmer all the way down to her toes. It'd been awhile since she'd...gotten some. With _that_ thought in her mind, it occurred to her, she was mentally undressing the sheriff, which only made her blush more.

"Maybe aint good enough, pirate."

"Yes, okay? Happy?" Scarlett said. "You're hot and I-"

Nisha interrupted her by roughly working to push Scarlett's coat off. "I suppose it's...about time I got laid. Not so bad yourself. Like the hook." She seemed to get frustrated with the layers and shoved Scarlett on the nearby bed instead. Nisha crawled on next to her, snorting derisively. "Wow, pirate. Went down like a bag of potatoes. Don't you got some fight?"

"Oh- shut it-" Scarlett's voice was winded. "Caught me off guard-" She reached back, only to have her hand knocked away.

Nisha wrapped her arm around Scarlett's throat and squeezed. Not enough to truly harm, but enough to hurt. Scarlett scrambled, clawing at the grip with her human hand. Her hook-hand anchored itself into the bed, tearing the cloth. Half-naked and helpless, she was just turned on even more. "You talk too much," Nisha informed. "Coulda flogged you for that back in Lynchwood." She leaned in and licked a wet stripe up the other woman's jaw, listening to the choked sound. Nisha's mouth went to Scarlett's neck and bit down, sucking a hickey.

Scarlett squeaked and writhed in her grip. "Hah, yes- More-" Scarlett was caught up in the dizzying whirlwind that was Nisha. She wouldn't have let a lot of partners do something like this to her, but- fuck it was _good_ with Nisha- "Nisha-" she panted, hazy with lust.

Nisha's hand trailed down Scarlett's side in a mock-caress. Scarlett squirmed, feeling desperate.

"More? Want me to suffocate ya?"

Scarlett only gasped, flushing deeper. "If you don't right now, I'm going to really-"

Nisha roughly turned Scarlett over. The hook ripped out of the bed with a sharp sound. Nisha had her own pants mostly down, Scarlett realized. "Oh you-"

Nisha crawled up, placing her knees on either side of Scarlett's head. She lowered down, straddling her. "Hah, yeah, that's more like it." Nisha ground down. "Get to work, pirate."

Scarlett did. She wasn't a stranger to this, exactly, but she was out of practice. She concentrated, dragging her tongue along Nisha, tasting her. When there wasn't much of a reaction, she picked up speed. Nisha rumbled approval. Nisha's hand tangled roughly into her hair and pulled. Scarlett winced in pain. Nisha only pulled harder, making her eyes water. Nisha shifted up, almost suffocating her with a roll of her hips. Scarlett's face was wet with tears and fluids and her tongue tingled with flavor. If she'd had her hands free, she would've pulled Nisha closer.

Nisha's boot shifted over, spur sticking into Scarletts side. She couldn't stop her cry of pain. But she kept at it. She licked upward, and then down, and tried to find the sensitive spots. It was hard to tell with Nisha, who showed little expression apart from glee at dominating someone. If Scarlett had had time to think, her brain might've exploded.

Nisha ground down even harder, cumming with a grunt. "Get yourself off, Red," she demanded as she leaned up. Scarlett gasped for air, still tasting Nisha.

Scarlett did as she asked, hand reaching to herself. She stroked her clit and inhaled sharply through her nose. Too much. She backed off, found the right pressure, and began rubbing. Fingers sneaking down further to play more, before coming back to it.

"Keep going. And call me sheriff."

"Yes, Sheriff." As her pleasure mounted, she went harder and faster. Her heels dug into the bed. Nisha's weight settled against her chest, pinning her. Scarlett's head was practically in the clouds. This felt really good. Really really good-

Scarlett's cry was loud when she came, eyes shutting. Her body shuddered, and it steadily spilled through her in waves. She slumped when it was done.

She opened her eyes up to see Nisha above her. Nisha smirked.

Nisha left the bed, dragging her pants back in place. She brought her gun up and tilted her hat with it. "Maybe I'll come back. I've got some ideas after that. Or maybe I won't. Guess it'll depend on my mood." Nisha left the room.

Scarlett only sighed. Great. Now she needed a shower.


End file.
